


What If? Feast or Famine AU One-Shots

by Leia_Bunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Championships RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, MCC but IRL, Minecraft championships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Bunny/pseuds/Leia_Bunny
Summary: Feast or Famine. Really really really really good! But I've come up with a few ideas for things that could happen but won't, because they don't technically fit. These are short alternate-universe one-shots. Unless specified otherwise, they are separate alternate universes, so may contradict each other!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Scott's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feast or Famine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918323) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



**_This is a story-change from Chapter 11_ **

_Noxite nodded. There was nothing more to say, and as Schlatt let go of his wrist Noxite led Scott into the medical centre without another word._

###

Scott lay down, staring at the ceiling. He knew he'd chosen to help Schlatt. He could've not helped Schlatt, let the games happen as normal. But he also knew Noxite would've chosen to help Schlatt. It'd just end up with him suffering the same fate as everyone else.

It was dark. The hospital was mostly abandoned. Nearly everyone in Manberg was asleep, Schlatt had started enforcing a curfew. Schlatt and his soldiers had special badges to show to each other to prove that they were allowed outside during the curfew. Scott was one of a very select group to have a badge, an even smaller group who isn't a soldier. Not even all the soldiers had one!

Scott had stolen two other badges. He was very glad that they weren't custom made, and instead if you had one, you were trusted. He relied on not being questioned for the plan to work.

###

"Why do you get admin privileges?" TapL had demanded, "And how do I get them?"

"You don't!" Scott had retorted, a smile on both of their faces. "And I'm part of the team. I get powers on the training simulations.", he looked over, seeing the over-exaggerated look on the others face. "Not in the actual championship games! Do you really think I'd cheat in my own event?"

"I mean," TapL finally let a smile on his face, making it obvious that neither man was taking it too seriously. "You have won the games twice. Which is twice more than I have! Tell you what, you give me your spare coin, and I won't tell anyone about your cheating ways!"

Winners of the championship games received a special commemorative coin, in addition to all the proper prizes, and the fame of being a winner.

"Tell you what." Scott said, standing up. "We'll go to a cafe together. Get some chips or something. And maybe you can have a coin." He winked. "Let's call it a date!"

"After the games?" TapL asked, "Then I can brag about winning, or even just beating you!" he grinned. "I have Quig on my team! And Shubble! You really think we're going to lose to you?"

"If you win you won't need me to give you a coin!" Scott laughed. Realising what he said, he quickly added on, "But the date still stands."

Scott started to walk away. He didn't want to leave TapL so soon. But, the games were starting that evening, and Schlatt demanded to talk to him one last time before they got uploaded.

###

He didn't know. How could he have known? Schlatt hadn't told him the entire plan until it was too late to do anything about it. Until there was no way of vetoing, or suggesting a different way. Schlatt had even told _Noxite_ , and yet Scott had been left in the dark.

By this point, Scott had left the hospital. He was surprised at how easy it was to do so. But it made sense. All the people who should’ve been patrolling the hospital were at home. Only essential workers were even allowed to leave, and they still had a curfew to obey.

It wasn’t a long walk back to his apartment. Schlatt had kindly given Noxite and Scott each an apartment, knowing that they’d need to remain in Manberg for longer than would normally be expected.

As well as the spare badges - which he had in his jacket pocket - he had taken two soldier uniforms, and put these in a bag.

He nodded to himself in the mirror. Confidence is key. If he acted like he belonged, nobody would question him. And anyone who did would see his badge, and know he was allowed to be out.

He knew exactly where the room was. He had been there not even a few hours earlier. He had seen the bodies - unmoving, but alive - all around him as he woke up. And both the people he was looking for were there.

As he returned, he was surprised at how few people were there. The hospital he understood, but there had already been a fake attack on the competitors, and the championship as a whole. Wouldn’t they scared of any more attacks.

Scott checked the time on his skulkpad. 4:03 am. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared or grateful that nobody was there.

He walked over to Tommy first, lightly brushing the young man’s hair out of his eyes. Tommy was asleep, his consciousness still in the games. But he didn’t care about Tommy, that was Schlatt who did.

He continued walking along the rows of people, until he found the woman he was searching for. One of his closest friends, who had been on the same team for both of his victories.

Shubble.

Scott crouched down to the computer beside Shubble. He pressed two buttons in a very quick succession. Respawn. Download. Slowly she let out a breath. “Arrow. Tubbo. Tnt.” She winced. “Aches all over.”

“You’re fine, Shubble.” Scott said quietly, knowing how painful the download could be.

“Scott?” Shubble asked, confused. “But we didn’t team this time? Did we?”

“No.” Scott said calmly. “We didn’t. Do you know where you are?”

She opened her eyes. It was fuzzy, but she could see black, deep red, and gold, and not the greens of battlebox; or the bright red of her team’s area. Scott explained that they were back in the real world, as he helped Shubble out of her cylinder.

The light turned on above them, causing them both to squint. Especially Shubble, as even though she’d seen light relatively recently, she hadn’t in her physical body.

“Hey!” It was one of the scientists, junior members at Noxcrew. “Scott? Why are you doing this? What’s happening?”

“Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t concern you.” Scott said, glancing between the other two people in the room. Hoping Shubble wouldn’t ask anything. “You know how Schlatt got me out early? Same thing. We need her.”

The mere mention of Schlatt was enough for the scientist to nod frantically, repeatedly glancing behind Scott, to the strange darker area of floor. “Can you leave us?” Scott asked, though from his tone of voice it was obvious that it was not a question, but a demand.

As the scientist left, Shubble finally opened her mouth. “What’s happening Scott?” she asked, slightly scared.

“Schlatt’s an emperor now. Manberg is now Manberg. It’s his and Noxite’s plan that’s resulting in us being here, and not in the games.”

“But you said Schlatt got you out?” Shubble felt scared, though she wasn’t sure why. Scott was her best friend! Wasn’t he? He’d never do anything to hurt her.

“I joined Schlatt.” Scott explained. “I’m part of his team. But would you ever think I’d let him hurt my best friend?” He pulled out the first uniform, and threw it at her, as he turned around. “Get changed, it’s a disguise.”

“Why do I need a disguise? Didn’t you tell that lady that Schlatt wanted me or something?”

Scott turned to her. “It was a lie. I’ve been doing that a lot lately. Get changed.”

He walked over the room, over to another computer. The same two buttons. Respawn. Download.

“Why do I smell chips on this?” Shubble asked from across the room.

Scott shushed her. “We can talk once we’re safer.” He added. “You’re not the only person I’m here for."

"Wait? I thought respawning wasn't working?" the voice was very confused. "Scott! I saw you die! And I died... But? Nobody was coming back! Why are we back?"

"We didn't respawn." Scott said calmly. "You're back in the real world. Put this on."

He pulled out the other soldier outfit, and handed it to TapL - the other man, the other person he'd decided to rescue.

"Does yours smell of chips too?" Shubble walked over, one hand clinging onto the wall, and then to Scott. TapL nodded, confused. "It does! Why's that, Scott."

"Well." Scott sat down, helping Shubble and TapL to sit down as well. As much as he wanted to get out as soon as possible, he knew that he needed Shubble and TapL to be able to walk comfortably, and know at least a bit about what's going on. "Schlatt's an emperor now. Manberg's called Manberg now, and is on lockdown. Only essential people are allowed out of their houses at all. And they have a curfew. In order to be allowed out during curfew you need a special badge. I'm lucky enough to have spares." He pinned both spare badges onto each of their uniforms - TapL had put his on over the top of his normal clothes, Scott had got him one a size too big - before showing them his own on the inside of his jacket. "Schlatt gave me mine, I've been working with him. All this is part of his plan. Well, not rescuing you guys; that's my own plan!" As Shubble and TapL both tried to understand this, Scott turned to TapL. "Cafe's aren't open. I got us some chips. You always need something to eat after being downloaded, and I haven't forgotten our plan!"

Shubble stood up, trying to see if she could yet. "What about the others? What about Solidarity? Quig? Tommy? Tubbo? Everyone??"

Scott pulled a face. "Tommy'll be fine. Tubbo and Quig should be as well."

Shubble leant back down, staring Scott straight in the eyes. "What about the others. Why can't we get everyone out of this?"

Scott stood up, now looking down at Shubble, who stood on her tiptoes to try match his height. "I'm not supposed to be doing this. The more people, the higher risk we get found out. You guys haven't talked to Schlatt. Or if you have, you've talked to his character. The nice guy, looking out for people. Not the one who yells hatred if you dare even question him. Not the one powerful enough to carry out every last threat he tells you. Now, are we ready to go?"

###

It was still dark outside, but it felt slightly lighter. Scott was even more glad of the short distance now Shubble and TapL were with him. Luckily, nobody questioned them. One soldier approached them, but saw their badges and continued.

Once they were all back in Scott's apartment, they all sat down together.

"Scott?" Shubble asked, a tone of concern finally showing in her voice. "Why did you find lying so easy? Back then. I feel like you've changed. Or, if you haven't; I feel like I've never properly known you."

"It's because he's a cheater!" TapL said, his mouth full of food. "Won twice in his own event."

"I mean?" Shubble seemed very confused by TapL's words. "I've also won twice? But he's always been honest with us, always been an awful lier. What else have you been lying about?"

Scott sighed. "Since I joined Schlatt. You need to be able to. Things like the not respawning thing? That wasn't a mistake in the code, okay? That was on purpose. Schlatt's trying to weed out the weak. And he's got far worse plans coming up. That's why I intend to stop him! That's why I got you two out."

TapL had finished his mouthful of food. "If worse plans are coming up, surely we should get everyone out?"

"Yes. We should." Scott said. "From a logical standpoint, that's correct." He turned back towards TapL. "But that's not what we're going to do. We're going to fix everything at the core. Get rid of Schlatt!"

"Then what?" Shubble asked, nearly a minute later. "Then what do we do? What do we do after Schlatt? It'd still be a dictatorship!"

Scott nodded. "It would be." he grinned, a different sort of grin, an expression neither Shubble nor TapL had seen before. "But it'd be under so much of a better leader."


	2. You didn't know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter

**_Schlatt was happy that Tommy trusted him, but he'd forgotten to tell someone very key._ **

_"I was certain that if anyone could find my son, it would be Scott. I had Scott and Noxite take a sample from me, too. It meant that I could see if Scott had managed to find my boy." “Did he find Theseus?” “He did.” Schlatt breathed eventually, a hand coming to loosen his tie and undo the top button of his shirt. “He did.”_

###

He did. Tommy was in shock. How? He remembered his family back home, his friends. He already had a life. Was it really nothing but lies and half-truths? He didn't know Schlatt, he'd only spoken to him very recently. But he trusted Schlatt, right? _He. Trusted. Schlatt._ He needed to, otherwise everything he did for safety would be worthless. _He trusted Schlatt._ Why would he've lied? He was safe now, and he had to believe that or he'd go insane.

Schlatt had left him now. He was alone with his thoughts. He had killed people. Mini... SB... The Captain... And Tubbo. He wished he hadn't. He wished this was all a dream, he woke up now and it was all in his head. Even if it was a dream, he didn't think he'd forget the bright flash that signified the end of Tubbo. The Championship Games were supposed to be a dream, but they had turned into a nightmare.

If he had known, he'd've never agreed to take part. Schlatt clearly had a plan that stretched out further than just the participants of the games. He was clearly ok with sacrificing people. That was clear by the fact that only seven of forty were still alive. And six of the seven could well die, their corpses in stasis just like the others.

He wondered why Scott wasn't there, he assumed Scott was enough to Schlatt to at least get a proper funeral, instead of just waiting for the body to decay in it's glass casket like all the other competitors.

Which is why he was certain he'd seen a ghost when Scott walked into his room. It was definitely Scott, but... People were dying, and not coming back? Unless they could come back, but Schlatt wasn't?

Tommy wasn't sure what idea was scarier. That the system had broken - whether on purpose or not - and people were staying dead, or that they could be brought back but weren't.

"I told you!" Scott said, then softened his tone slightly. "Thank you for making the right choice." He sat down on the foot of the bed. "Ever since you agreed to be with Schlatt, you would've been safe. Well, you would've respawned back into the real world if you'd died. Like what happened to me."

Tommy's voice faltered. "So, they're not gone? We can bring them back? They could've been respawning the entire time?"

Scott nodded. "Weed out the weak. Noxite deliberately put something in the code.Turned automatic respawns off, and added an extra room to the games. It's called the backup room, and it's above the trophy in the centre. Where I respawned into before being brought back here. You'd've been fine."

"Does that mean we can bring them back? Like Tubbo? The Captain? SB? Mini?" Tommy demanded. "Everyone?!"

Scott laughed. "Such a change of heart Tommy! Where was this attitude in battlebox? What happened to needing someone to pay? You think Mini and Calvin would forgive us for killing them if we brought them back? Or would they be mad? Mad that we - knowing there was no respawning - killed them in cold blood. That was when I knew you'd be perfect. Schlatt asked me to find him an heir, and your bloodlust made you perfect!"

Tommy's face had changed, even Scott noticed. "I thought..? Schlatt said I was his son? Is that a lie?"  
  
Scott paused, considering his words. When he spoke again, it was slower, but also felt more rushed. "Schlatt said you were his son?"

Tommy nodded. "You tested mine and his DNA. Matched. Didn't you?" Tommy's tone of voice had changed. _He trusted Schlatt._ He needed to. If Schlatt was lying about one thing, maybe he was lying about everything. _He trusted Schlatt_. He could feel his breath and heartbeat speeding up. _He trusted Schlatt_. If Schlatt had lied, Tubbo had died for nothing.

Tommy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Scott pull out his skulkpad, and send a questioning message to Schlatt. He didn't see Scott roll his eyes, or hear Scott sigh as he read Schlatt's reply.

But he did hear Scott's words. "Of course I did Tommy." Scott said, carefully. "I meant that you were the right fit in the way you acted, as well as by blood."

_He trusted Schlatt._ Didn't he?


	3. Yep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of us knew about Niki being pregnant for a few weeks before it was added to the actual fic. Some of us messed about about ideas and basically wrote an entire scene out of things we wanted in fof. And then I wrote it up as a fic!!

Niki didn’t appreciate the redstone powered handcuffs that strapped her to the chair. But it was for a fair reason. Despite being pregnant, she would definitely still attack the man in front of her. 

Scott was examining a picture, showing it to Niki. “It’s you!” The ultrasound showed something, but Niki didn’t understand what that something was. As a 19 year old who wasn’t in any sort of relationship, she didn’t expect to have to. 

What surprised her was that Scott seemed to have just as low - if not a lower - understanding of what the image meant. Or if he did understand what it was, he wasn’t acting like he did. “It’s blobs and stuff!” He grinned, possibly too big a smile for someone who didn’t seem to understand what was happening. “In you! Blobs and stuff that’ll become a child!”

He leaned towards her, running his hand down the side of her face. “You’re going to be a perfect mother Niki.” 

She thought that biting him would probably not be a smart idea for both her and her child’s health, so convinced herself to not do that. As much as she really wanted to. 

Scott pulled up another chair, sitting down, looking at Niki. She was glaring back at him, unsurprisingly. 

“Now,” he smiled again, and though Niki thought it looked more genuine, she also knew that this man was part of Schlatt’s cabinet, was nearly-entirely responsible for what she was going through. He was a constant liar, and she knew better than to even trust his body language. “One of the most important things about the baby - one of the few things you actually can control - well, more control than everything else - is it’s name! And I have so many ideas!”

Niki wasn’t listening as Scott listed off name after name. From the snippets of conversation she zoned in for, he seemed to have put a lot of thought into it. 

Scott could tell Niki wasn’t paying attention to him, and it was frustrating. He was trying to be helpful, and she just didn’t seem to care at all. 

As he leaned back in his chair, taking a break from listening name - with descriptions and everything! - after name after name. What annoyed Scott even more, is that Niki didn’t even seem to notice. 

As he was leaning back, he saw the door opening. It had been pushed, and then pulled; with Schlatt entering through it. 

Schlatt seemed too busy drinking yet more alcohol from his flask for Scott to want to disturb him, so he instead resumed suggesting name ideas to Niki, who still didn’t appear to even be registering his voice. 

Schlatt didn’t like being ignored any more than Scott did, but being drunk with both alcohol and power meant that he didn’t feel like staying quiet about it. “Stop fawning over your science baby mama!” He snapped, as Scott turned his head around. “Listen to your emperor!”

Scott spun his chair around, helped by the government buildings having specifically used chairs that had the ability to do that for ”dramatic purposes” (Scott, Noxite and Schlatt all enjoyed overdoing things)

“Oh, my emperor are you?” Scott replied with a wink. 

Rather than Schlatt replying with his usual refusal to flirt back, or simply say nothing, he looked Scott up and down. “Damn straight I am.” he said. Scott though it was meant to be under his breath, but when he was as drunk as he was, it was much louder, Schlatt even slightly raising his voice. 

Scott’s smirk grew even more. “One of the only straight things to do with me!” He laughed quietly, everyone else staying silent. Schlatt was likely too drunk to understand, and Niki would never laugh at one of Scott’s jokes purely off of principle. 

Niki wasn’t sure what was going on between the two men, but it made her uncomfortable. Not only the fact that two of her worst enemies - she wasn’t sure if that was the right word, but it felt accurate - were flirting with each other for some reason. But the fact that it made them feel more human. 

Niki had convinced herself that they weren’t properly human. No human would enjoy making people’s life hell just for fun. And it was clear that so much of what had happened had been for fun. There was no  _ reason _ for it. 

So seeing Scott and Schlatt flirting with each other, even with Schlatt’s major intoxicity, it felt odd. But at least they weren’t talking at her. That was one of her few reliefs. 

“What were you doing down here anyway?” Schlatt eventually asked. 

Scott turned around, looking at Niki, before looking back to Schlatt. “Trying to help  _ her _ with baby names. But she doesn’t seem to be listening.”

“I know what I could name it!” Schlatt grinned even more. “I could name it after my father’s” he seemed to be unsure of what he was saying, and paused between every word. “brother’s. Nephews. Cousin’s. Former roommate.” He paused again, trying to remember the name he had on the tip of his tongue. “Craig.”

Once he said that name, he suddenly thought of two more. “Or Tommy 2.0. Or Giraffe!”

For some reason, the idea of naming a child Giraffe made both men start laughing, which led to Niki being even more confused. 

After this continued for a few minutes that felt like hours, Niki decided to say something. As much as she did not want to have a child, she also didn’t want her child to be made fun of when they were actually alive. 

“Maybe not Giraffe?” Niki said quietly. “My child is a person, not an object!”

As Schlatt walked over to Niki, she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, and wondered why Scott seemed to not care about it. 

“Well sweetheart.” Schlatt said. As Niki looked behind him, not wanting to make eye contact, she saw Scott make a mock-offended gesture. “I’ll have you know that it’s not completely up to you.”

Niki flinched slightly. The man was drunk, but they were both completely aware of the power he held. His power was the very thing Niki had been trying - and would still be trying - to destroy. Even if it would be a bit more of a challenge now. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
